Different sides one ending: a Fawful fanfic
by Anonymous fandomgirl
Summary: A fan fiction I just got a random idea about, so this has some spoilers so beware, if you don't care about spoilers then read ahead, also notice I will be busy sometimes or have writers block, so posts may sometimes take a while, so please be patient
1. prologue

Falling

Farther

Speed increasing

Pain, and Sorrow

Thinking

But what to think about?

The Mustaches of red and green had beaten Fawful, Fawful had lost and was now falling out of Bowletta's castle. Cackletta would not have happiness when he returned she would have fury at Fawful's failure.

But something interrupted the beans thoughts.

The falling had stopped he had landed in the water under the castle.

he quickly swam up gasping, thoughts racing, then a flash of light and loudness drew his attention.

The castle had exploded.

Cackletta was gone.

He was alone.

The bean witch was gone.

The person who had made him an apprentice at an age fawful could barely remember.

The person who always told him what to do next.

The person who would always make plans.

She always had the next step.

What was he to do now exactly.

She was gone that meant no plan, no use to try, no punishment for Fawful failing.

But then the thought crossed the beans mind, had Cackletta ever considered what Fawful wanted?

What exactly was going to happen to him after they ruled the bean bean kingdom?

Would they rule side by side or was Fawful just another pawn on her chessboard of domination?

Thats when the thought was stayed in his mind like it had been welded there.

No one was going to forgive him for what hes done!

He was in deep enough water already literally and figuratively!

He made his choice.

But now how to get on with it!

Thats when fawful hid himself away from all prying eyes hoping never to be seen again.

But his choice is not the one your used to, someone else took that path.

Who you ask?

Lets just say the bean witch was not exactly "DEAD"

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A BUTTERFLY BEGINNING

Timpani

Everything was perfect now. Dimentio had been stopped and she was with her beloved. Nothing could separate them now.

Is what Timpani thought...but fate is a cruel mistress.

One second they were trying to figure out how to get back to the others. The next the sky turned an sicking shade of purple. She held on to Blumiere fearing the worst.

And the worst came,

A smoke like monstrosity formed with a similar eerie purple. There was so much dark energy coming off it you could practically could taste it in the air. (which would probably taste like black licorice just a guess)

The last thing she saw and heard was Blumiere telling her to run, while he was trying to hold it off.

Then seeing Blumiere fail.

Every second felt like an hour, Blumiere being restrained by magic blocking chains, while he was screaming to her to go get help.

To stop it before it hurt anyone else.

To run...

And in that second that felt like an hour,

Because of the darkness everywhere,

she was once again a butterfly.

And she ran…

Fawful

He was once again alone but that's how it always had been.

It had been quite a few years since he left Cackletta and made that choice.

he was still known for assisting Cackletta and because of his signature look, would easily be recognized.

He looked insane but that might have been true.

With his signature grin.

So... he only went outside when he had to, or when he was absolutely sure no one was there,

Or when certain situations presented themselves.

And it looks like this certain situation that would change his life from what was originally intended to something entirely different was about to land with a….

BANG!

He was startled by a large boom like noise from outside his hideout. ( His hideout for this fanfic is in the middle of the woods in a hole in the ground and because he has been there for a few years the hole is like a bunker.)

He soon went out the manhole like entrance to find several trees knocked over.

Upon further inspection it revealed that the first tree had knocked over the others like dominos.

And that there was something that had crashed into it and was still wedged into it.

He tried to get it out of the tree but because he was lacking in "beef" it took him a while.

When he finally got it out it was a rainbow creature with a butterfly like shape but a little pointier on the edges like it had been drawn.

Soon hearing sound that might be potential enemies so he retreated to his hideout.

Still holding on to the butterfly creature…

Timpani

She woke up on a very cold surface making her shiver. Which was revealed to be a large silver metal desk. She looked around her surroundings mostly a few pieces of furniture and lots of blueprints, unknown parts, and tools lay around everywhere. But as she looks around she meets up face to face with a young boy with green skin and black hair. (i'm just putting hair because some people like Fawful with a full head o hair others prefer his little tuft of hair it's up to you.)

His blue swirled glasses staring at her made her feel smaller than she actually was.

He had a curious look on his face and said 'It has…movement?

Fawful

He had just gotten back to his hideaway a few moments ago and only a few minutes after he had set the butterfly down it was moving!

Just looking around the room just fluttering above the his desk turning left and right.

It was looking around he guessed but he didn't account for the now awkward stare he was in.

The Butterfly was looking at him, he was looking at the butterfly, and all he could say was "it has... movement.

What was he supposed to do? The thing had probably just fallen out of the sky into that tree and lived! it was possibly a organic super weapon with a taste for beanish people!

But what he wasn't expecting was for it to stop floating around and pass out.

Timpani

The next thing she knew is that she felt weak then everything going black!

…..

Everything on her small body hurt.

She realised that she was on a small cushion.

And even weirder was that the strange green boy was staring at her through a magnifying glass, then asking her "does the butterfly have okayness?

"Um yes actually I'm just fine. She replied. The boy looked surprised then responded, "Fawful was not expecting butterfly to have understanding or having ability to be speaking English.

Fawful? Timpani replied. "That is being my name butterfly and what is being your name? Fawful asked.

"Timpani or Tippi take you pick. she replied confidently.

"But um Fawful just a quick question but you wouldn't happen to know if someone called Mario is nearby would you?

Fawful fell silent.

"What are you wanting with red mustache? What is being your relationship with him it reeks of suspiciousness!

His reply was much more angry than the calm tone from before.

Fawful looking at the terrified butterfly realizes that he may have gone a little over board.

"Fawful has sorryness. he just becomes filled with fury like corn ready to have popping!

"Oh…..eh heh alright then….. Timpani replied.

Fawful can be taking you to town of toadness it should have whereabouts of red mustache.

Fawful soon put on his disguise cloak and led Timpani through the woods to the quiet, peaceful, toad town.

But what they found there was not the case.

It seemed the town was abandoned there was absolutely no sign of life anywhere.

Shops and houses just cast lonely shadows.

Laundry still up to dry, cups of various beverages still filled to the brim, and no sound from the normally loud, and perky town.

And the castle was even worse.

Because what was laying there on the polished castle flooring was a few very recognizable items struck horror into our two travellers.

A crown severed into two halves, a horn with some orange hair beside it that looks like it was forced off, and two very shredded caps one red with an M and the other green with an L.

Timpani then said what was on both their minds

"What in great grambi happened!?

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

FIENDS AS FRIENDS, WHAT COULD GO WRONG!

?

Everything was quiet, dark, and just plain lonely.

But this is what he deserved right?

He had done so many horrible things and ENJOYED them.

His game had ended and now he was here.

Not the Underwhere but somewhere else to suffer for the rest of his aftergame.

He can't even feel anything anymore just numb all over.

Not a single one of his senses were working.

This was it, just to be here for the rest of eternity.

But wait….

What is this!

It burns!

…..

Its pain….

How?...

He then said to himself,

"Well someone's doing something big aren't they?

Then it all faded to black.

Fawful

The toad town, one of the most happy go lucky areas in the mushroom kingdom.

Filled with even more annoying happy toads.

Even if something went wrong there was always a hero to quickly end it.

So seeing something like this was absolutely terrifying.

The castle was nothing like the town.

While the town seemed abandoned, like everyone decided at the same time to go on a vacation, it showed no signs of foul play.

The castle however seemed to reek of danger.

There were many walls and doorways forced into collapsing, rubble littered the halls and scorch marks cover the ceiling.

And….

What they found in the main meeting hall was terrifying…

Timpani

She was breathing very heavily.

Just looking at those objects, she could recognize them easily.

The crown was Princess Peach`s now severed in half, The horn and orange hair that belongs to the Koopa king himself Bowser, and the two caps of the Mario bros, Mario and luigi now practically in shreds.

What exactly happened to the four heros…

What would she do now?...

How would she save Blumiere?

Then she just couldn't hold it in anymore..

Her sobbing echoed throughout the walls of the abandoned castle.

She floated down to the ground, her small butterfly wings wrapped around herself, her tears dripping onto the polished castle flooring.

Just kept falling…

Drip drip…

Till a shadow covered the floor she was looking at.

She looked up

It was Fawful…

but then who else would it be he was the only other person here!

She thought to herself.

He probably doesn't care.

He's just going to tell me that he's leaving and just letting me know that he is.

Her thoughts were proven wrong.

Fawful had picked her up and was holding her to his chest.

He was shaking very hard.

Tears slowly leaked from his eyes under his glasses.

Timpani realised while she might be sad he was scared.

Terrified even,

he also looked like a little kid in this situation.

But wait… he probably is!

To her he looked around nine or ten!

The more she thought about it the more pieces she put together.

Where were this kid's parents anyway?

Was he alone?

By himself!?

Now that she was thinking about this where were his parents?

Did he even have a guardian?

When she saw that brief view of his home she hadn't seen any pictures or any sign of anyone else living there!

It was just a one room area with a bed in the corner and a kitchen in the other.

How could she have been so stupid.

"Fawful…

She said his name trying to get his attention.

"Oh Timpani Fawful was just picking you up because you looked like you did not have wellness if you don't have liking of being carried, I will let you have downess.

He was stuttering quite a bit.

He seemed quite nervous.

"Fawful it's fine. Timpani replied.

"But right now I'm kinda freaked out and something tells me it's not safe here. "So could we go back to your hideout?

She asked with a nervous tone.

"Of courseing. Fawful replied.

One moment he was feeling the pain of his defeat with the memory replaying over and over in his head.

The next light actual LIGHT woke him up from his sleep.

He was in the middle of a forest like area.

Almost everything was green and was absorbing the last of the sun's rays.

It would soon be dark.

But he didn't care very much he could see better in the dark anyway.

He started to go through the woods to look for something.

But he wasn't sure what.

If he looked for a town he would surely be forced away due to his scary looks.

So he assumed he was looking for shelter.

To find a place to rest for the night.

That's what he was doing.

But then he realized that was kind of stupid because he was nocturnal.

And now he was thinking about what he should of a few moments ago.

HE WAS ALIVE!

But wasn't he defeated?

Wasn't he supposed to be in the Underwhere right now?

But his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"My oh my I thought you might have some answers but you look just as confused as I am…

He was shocked for a moment then darted left and right to find the voice's source.

"You won't find me but don't worry, I won't hurt you, I wouldn't want to get rid of the only other person I can relate with because it seems like you and I are in the same boat.

He responded to the voice confidently.

"Then Vhat do you vant vith me?

The voice now sounding more serious but still sounding like it was just toying with him replied.

"Well if we are in the same boat it will be much easier to stop it from sinking if we are both dumping out water, but what I mean is we should work together.

There was a brief moment of silence before he continued.

"Oh thats right from what I have heard you were betrayed weren't you, don't worry I betrayed someone in the past and it didn't turn out well for me so I don't plan on doing it again, and besides if the exact thing that happened to me happened to you we are both a lot weaker than before, so we will work much better as a team.

He was suspicious of the voice for a moment but then realised he was telling the truth about somethings that he had said, he did indeed feel a lot weaker than normal.

The voice then said,"I guess it must be hard to trust someone you can't see but it's now or never, because I believe that someone has taken our powers and they are using them for their own gain, so are we partners or not?

He was thinking about what the voice was saying then replied with his answer.

"I vill vork vith you SCREECH, my name is Antasma, now show yourself or I vill haff to use force SKREECK!

The voice commented back.

"Now now no need to get angry, Allow me to present myself.

Now right before Antasma's eyes a figure appeared.

He was in a jester like outfit, but the most noteworthy thing about him was his mask one half white the other black with a sadistic smile on his face.

He then spoke.

"Master of dimensions, Pleaser of crowds,

"I am Dimentio!

Antasma was a little puzzled by his intro but was friendly anyway.

"Vell Dimentio vhat do ve do now?

Dimentio replied a little too peppy.

"Well I think we should see what's ahead my batty friend, so let's head this way shall we?

Fawful

They had just gotten back to his hideout.

Fawful exhausted from all the events of that day flopped onto his bed just looking up at the ceiling.

He was thinking but his thoughts kept becoming scattered.

Timpani then fluttered into view.

"Hey Fawful are you okay?

She asked like a worried mother.

"I have okayness, I just am also having tiredness, don't have worrying Timpani.

He responded to her.

"Well it is getting late now that I think about it we should get to sleep shouldn't we.

And soon after that Timpani went to rest on a pillow that Fawful had put on his nightstand right next to his bed for her to sleep on.

Fawful took off his cloak and hung it on a nail in the wall.

Then taking off his glasses and setting them next to Timpani's pillow.

He lays down in his bed in just his black garments and falls asleep.

Antasma

He could practically smell it on the wind.

A nightmare, an extremely scary, traumatizing one at that.

Whatever was going through that nightmare now must be suffering.

But then again he could never really relate to non nightmare like people.

They were prey, he was the predator, and that was it.

He would feed on their nightmares and sometimes even cause them.

He and Dimentio had found a spot to take a break for a few minutes, so he was just flying around in his bat form to check for any possible threats and to also clear his mind.

It wasn't working.

His mind was full of worried thoughts.

Each one worse than its predecessor.

But his attempted calming moon light flight was interrupted.

"Cackletta, why do you have haunting of Fawful?

A small green child in black clothing was staring off into a pond surrounded by a ring of trees.

Antasma quickly hid himself from view.

He stood there from his hiding place observing the kid.

The child Antasma noted was shaking very hard and was crying.

He ducked back a moment because the child took off his glasses a moment to wipe his eyes that were red and puffy.

The must be the kid who was having that nightmare! Antasma thought to himself.

"So who are we spying on?

Antasma nearly screamed his head off from shock.

But Dimentio put his hand on his mouth.

"Shut it, it's just me okay!

Dimentio said.

"A beanish kid? What is he doing here? He should be in one kingdom over!

Dimentio told his bat partner.

"Vell how should I know? Scree, I only lived on Pi'illo island and because of my looks i vas not a social butterfly.

Antasma replied, they both were whispering so they wouldn't be discovered.

But sometimes curiosity can be more powerful than fear and sorrow.

"Who are you being fink rats, to have watching of Fawful!

The beanish boy had a blaster pointed at them which he always carried around for his own safety.

By the looks of it he had gotten behind them when they were talking.

But Dimentio laughed at and him and said,

"Aww, What are you going to do with that pea-shooter kid, annoy us to death?

Instead of talking to give a reply, Fawful shot a nearby boulder shattering it to pieces.

It seems Fawful had learned to keep his mouth shut to help stay out of trouble, but that didn't mean that his insulting speeches were gone.

And this act of power had shut up Dimentio.

And the night echoed the sound of Fawful's signature laugh.

Fururururururururururururururu!

" I HAVE CHORTLES!

Timpani

She was awoken by the sound of an explosion.

It shook the whole bunker.

She was in a panic and noticing that Fawful wasn't there made it so much worse.

She flew out, looking like a mad man for her green friend.

She found him eventually by following the sound of insane laughter.

He had a weird gun device pointed at…..

Pointed at !?

But that was impossible!

He died!

His game ended!

That was it!

And yet he was standing right there cornered by a ten year old, with another shadowy, bat like companion.

"DIMENTIO!

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing here?

"My my if it isn't the lovely lady Timpani and what does a humble jester like me owe the pleasure.

Dimentio replied.

"CAN IT!

Timpani yelled back at Dimentio.

"Vhat exactly is happening?

"Fawful is not having sureness.

While they were arguing, Fawful and Antasma were starting to talk to each other.

And they started to explain what they knew about the situation to each other, from the abandoned town to mysteriously waking up in a forest, where then someone you can't see starts talking to you and etc.

"Um please have excusing of Fawful but…

Fawful's attempt to try and get Timpani and Dimentio's attention was futile.

They were more interested in trying to take out the other by using mean looks, insults, and threats.

Fawful was completely ignored.

Eventually they just kept growing louder and louder till,

a certain bat king got sick of it all.

"VILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! SCHEECH!  
VE ARE ALL IN THE SAME SINKING SHIP! SCREE!  
CAN'T YOU REALISE THIS!  
OR DO I HAFF TO BEAT IT INTO EVERYVUN HERE?! SCEECH!

Timpani and Dimentio looked at each other as Antasma and Fawful quickly explained what the other knew.

"Huh looks like you all are just as clueless as us.

Dimentio said to Timpani.

"And your powers are greatly weakened not to mention you're alive who exactly could of done this?

Timpani replied.

"Hmmm…..

"Hey Fawful what are you doing?

Timpani asked Fawful, he looked deep into thought.

"Fawful was just having confusion about this situation of stressfulness.

"Oh..just making sure you're okay. Timpani replied.

"Vell now that this is settled vhat do ve do now?

Antasma asked the group.

Fawful replied first.

"Fawful should have going backness to his bunker.

"And i'm going with him. Timpani replied

well..Dimentio was clearly thinking about something big, he had his hand holding his chin in one of those thinker positions.

What he eventually blurted out shocked all of them.

"Well I was thinking that we would join you two.

"OH NO ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU BACKSTABBING MONSTER!

Timpani immediately reacted.

"Now now just hear me out here.

Dimentio said to the very frustrated Timpani.

"FINE THEN JUST EXPLAIN AND MAKE IT QUICK!

Dimentio was a bit startled you could even see it with his eternal plastered smile on his face.

But he continued anyway.

"Well you see in the current situation we are all in, we know that the heros of the light protagonis are currently missing, my powers are greatly weakened and so are Antasma's, You two are barely a force at all, and we all have a similar goal, and if it makes you feel any better if I tried to backstab you all, your combined force could probably stop me, after all three is better than one, and also lady Timpani you are not the type of person to ditch someone in need, are you?

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Alright fine, but allow me to promise you something to you jester, if I see anything suspicious, you are insane lunatic toast, you got it?

Timpani said to him.

"Of course I promise not to do anything backstabby until this ordeal is over and besides what could go wrong traveling with two villains on probation that were brought back to life by unknown means.

" Ugh I can already tell that this is going to be a long journey, come on we're going to be staying at Fawful's bunker till morning, so we can at least have a little time to think about what has happened, so hurry up will you.

After Timpani's last sentence, they headed back to the bunker, and soon rested from that whole ordeal.

But what would tomorrow bring?

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
